The Breaking Point
by Tyner Twine
Summary: In that one endless dream, it felt as though I was flying and I could taste the sweet, sweet nectar of freedom. Whose strings have finally broken? Whose wings have finally unfolded? Whose flight is this that I am dreaming of?  Who really am I? What really am I?    Four men, whose red strings are tied on my hands. And a man whose green eyes share the same scar I bear deep in me.
1. Un: The Fool

**The Breaking Point**

_**A Gensomaden Saiyuki Fanfiction by:**_

_Tyner Twine _

_**Disclaimer: Nope. Never mine.**_

_I do, however, own Rick, Nathan and Ava in this story. Enjoy!_

**Chapter I : Un: **The Fool's Life [Part 1] : From my Heart to Yours

"**She is off to see the world, but knows not where"**

_Perhaps, one of the most difficult things for a writer is gaining enough strength to override the emotional barriers of one's personal life in order to sort and let the words flow freely in a piece of paper to paint a vivid picture of one's own feelings, situation and most of all, one's surroundings. _

_Words…they are everywhere. They're all around us. But during the times of darkness, grieving tragedy and rain, everything becomes white._

_Blank... Almost... Except for the luring darkness that we 'see' when we close our eyes to cast the fake white sheet aside and fight through it in order to get back to that colorful world where everything is teeming with life. Even though there is __**no more **__life. No more reason to color the grays and blacks in which you are imprisoned with._

_Imagine this. One moment, you are laughing with your friends and your lover and then the next, you find yourself in a suffocating white room where projectors beep endlessly and faceless white coated people rush in and out of it and lose their color just as the time around you stops turning and you can only see…the nothingness of him. _

_How does find words to describe a totally spine-tingling moment where everything just ceases to exist and even the wheels of realty couldn't invade the lone, gray world you are in with only you and him standing before the other, one living… the other…just a memory._

_What was the word the doctors used? I think I lost it. Or rather, I just couldn't bear to say it for fear that I would, in all essence and without doubt, __**believe **__it._

_He was my travel mate, my brother, my best friend and my lover. We both left footprints in the sands of the earth, made memories…bonded. We never really cared about the opinion of the world because they can never understand what it means to be alone in the vast world, yearning for a love you can never win and a love that you can never protect. Now that he is gone, I could do nothing more but grieve and hope and write. Form valuable, well-chosen words with my mind's power, emotional instability and my pen to describe and guide the eyes of future travelers around the world so that they, too, may share the beauty of the world to those who wish to experience its physical, spiritual and emotional gifts. _

_Now that I take a look at it, my pen is almost out of ink. The black mess had spilled at the opposite tip of the writing tool and the waste product of the dark junk is currently being fed upon by your eyes, consciousness, and most importantly, the desires of your soul. _

_This journal is dedicated to the travelers who have the same passion as I and have experienced the same joy and grief as I._

_In the memory of Nathan Damien Reinhart, my dear older brother and my one and only other life._

_From my heart to yours... _

_Always and Forever._

**Normal Point of View.**

_*Thwak!*_

A classy man in his late twenties removed his wire-framed glasses and look at the discarded entry on his office desk. Across the room sits a very quiet woman in her early twenties. She had skin that was somewhere near brown although neither too dark nor white. It was just the right shade that gave her an 'exotic' feel in her already beautiful face. Her Filipino features are still evident though she was half-American and her eyes were her best features as it could draw the most attention than any part of her lovely face. It was seductive yet innocent. Brave yet very grim and sad and although she had a pleasant smile in her face, Rick noted that its warmth didn't light up her dark brown eyes. If anything, it only added to the permafrost of an aura that she was letting on in that damned all black attire that she was sporting on her already slender frame.

As if noticing his rather slow run-through of her physical appearance, the woman across the room raised a perfectly arched brow and tilted her head to the side causing the short tendrils of her braided hazel brown hair to touch her rather small shoulders.

"Rick." She said raising the other brow this time. Her was voice silky but very quiet and controlled. He sighed and picked up the ring-bound material with his left hand, rounded his table and proceeded to sit beside her in the leather couch.

He sat beside her, unmoving at first as he gathered his strength and then looked the younger woman in the eyes.

"Ava, this..." He raised the small book-like structure in his hand. "This won't do. We cannot publish this. I'm very sorry."He whispered.

Immediately, her once still face contorted in wonder and confusion.

"Why not?" She asked icily. Rick flinched at the tone she used on him. "Nate and I worked _hard_ for it, Rick. Nate _died _for it! Why are just throwing it awa-"

"Hold on, Ava. I understand where you're coming from," Rick answered lowering the book and holding the girl's hand. "Just that…_this_ book is—how do I say it— this travelogue you and your older brother worked hard to put together is _dangerous_…your reputation— hold on."

He put up a hand to stop her from talking. "I know that you don't care about reputation and stuff or the like but Ava, think about it. If this were published, not only will our society turn its critical eye on _you_; they would also be critical of Nate's life. Speculators and columnists who write dishrag papers and print all that shit you see on the roadside vendors' stalls will never leave you alone and that's only the beginning of hell on earth. If the scandal spreads like wild fire it will implicate my firm and even _I _wouldn't be able to help you."

"I don't care about what will happen to me, Rick. I don't care what others will say about me and my brother at all! I already knew this from the very begin-"

Rick put his hands on her shoulders and bore into her eyes, pleading. "_Please_ Ava. Don't do this to yourself. Don't publish this. Don't…don't hurt yourself."

Upon hearing this, the coolness of her aura disappeared and she bolted up immediately to her feet, her eyes misted with the unshed tears she was stubbornly trying to stop.

"You don't understand _anything_, Rick!" Ava nearly screamed. "Nate…This is Nate's—This is Nate's last wish before he _died_. This is the only thing he asked from me so why can't you—" She took one deep shaky breath and looked up at the fluorescent lights on the ceiling, trying to hold the tears at bay. The brunette stood up from where he was sitting and drew her in a hug. "Why can't you-"

"I know what it is that Nate wants, Ava." He said softly as she rested her head against his shoulder and fought for composure. Her friend stroked her hair and continued, "But then again… Revealing your relationship or _his _relationship with his younger sister…with _you_, Ava… this is nothing but a bomb waiting to go off in your hands! You'll get hurt. Save yourself Ava. You don't have to self-destruct because Nathan's gone. You don't have to put yourself down like this. You don't have to _torture _yourself, Ava, it wasn't _your_ fault."

"Rick." She whispered applying pressure on the hands that lay flat against his chest. "Rick _please_."

"No, Ava. Even if my instinct tells me that this is a wonderful piece, I still _won't _do it. Even if it means you hating me for saving you from yourself." Rick answered firmly, stroking her hair very gently.

There was a long moment of silence and then he heard her say very softly, "You don't understand, Rick. Who said that I _wanted _to be saved?"

The shock that ebbed from his heart and then spread to his entire body flashed through his eyes as he eased her from his embrace and all but whispered her name.

"Who said that I _wanted _to be saved from myself, Rick?" She repeated, raising her voice this time. "Nothing is _ever_ the same without him! So why would I _choose _to be saved if _not being saved means being with __**him**_!?"

The brunette guy grabbed Ava's shoulders and tried to shake some sense in her. "Can you hear yourself, Ava? Do you really _understand _what you are saying!?" He asked. When she all but broke down in front of him, he sighed exasperatedly and forced her. "Ava-"

"I don't want to be saved Rick...I don't want to be saved..." She sobbed.

"You can't mean that-"

"I want to go down holding his name with me...I want to end it all with his name on me-"

"Goddammit to hell and back Avana!" He roared cradling her face in his hands and breaking his heart anew at the sight of the tears in her eyes.

"Even if I were saved Rick, it won't be the same. It won't be the same!" She screamed matching the tone of his voice. "You don't have to save me Rick! You don't have to do it for yourself-"

"Myself?" He asked in disbelief. "_Myself!?"_ He repeated staring at her dubiously. "Don't you understand that the reason why I am going to great lengths to protect you from yourself is because _I am goddamn in love with_ _**you!?**_"

Ava froze. Rick felt it along with a rather shaky gasp he elicited from her slender body. _Damnation._

"I love you Ava." The older man said tightening his arms around her. She pushed again, hoping to get away from him and his ridiculous confession. He didn't let go.

"Rick, let me go."

"Let me protect you, _please…."_

_"I don't need protecting. Now, let go."_

"Ava please..."

"Like hell, Rick. I _said_ let me go!" She screamed hysterically pounding on his chest. He abruptly released her and looked her in the eyes, hurt.

She must have seen his pain too for her face registered shock and she trembled.

"Why can't it be me, Avana?" He whispered. "…Why?"

"Stop saying my name! Stop doing anything, stop saying anything!" She whispered stumbling back onto the couch. Her eyes were wide and misted with tears. "I don't need your pity or love."

_Fuck._ The brunette guy cursed to himself, taking a deep breath in an attempt to collect himself. He hadn't meant to blurt it out but it had been too frustrating to contain it any longer. Especially when he sees the woman he loves mutilating herself for her dead older brother.

Sometimes he wanted to resent his best friend for doing this to her… but he too knew that the siblings had been nothing more but victims of fate and so, much as it pains him, he watched at the sidelines when the two secretly got together. From the start until the end, he did nothing but watch… But damn it, he wasn't about to do the same now that Ava lost a part of herself. He'd rather be killed protecting her than die watching her kill herself over her brother. Even if it meant breaking his heart into a million pieces over and over and, _yes_, bloody all over again.

For now, it's time to step back and give her space. Rick plopped down at the couch beside her and let his elbow rest on his knees, his writs dangling, and his eyes, focused on the floor.

She looked at the man beside her, unsure of what to do. She knew she hurt him with her outburst. The thought made her want to escape. Ava shook her head trying to erase his meaningful but stupid words in vain and snatched the book from the couch then stood up.

She needed to leave; if not for herself, then for Rick. God knows, she couldn't bear to show up for a while. As long as she loves Nate, she will resent herself for hurting her dearest friend. And if she goes down with Nate, she will resent herself up until she is six feet under for damaging a very important connection that was Rick in her bloody life.

Rick heard the shuffle of clothing, the zipping of her purse, her quiet, dignified footsteps fading from him.

"I know that you are still overwhelmed by...by _everything. _But if you need me Ava, call. _Please._" He whispered, not bothering to look up at the girl who was too decent to avert her eyes to a person who was talking to her.

"I know." She softly and hastily answered before shutting the door behind her and walking away from the office that was once her makeshift home. "…..but I can't. My pride won't let me."

_Goodbye…Rick._

Avana Reinhart or Ava in short, headed out of the estate and was greeted by the dull, depressing, nimbus-cloud-filled sky.

_Rain. _

Nate had always loved the rain. They first kissed under the pouring skies because it was when the world was at a total stop. It was when the world was as gray as old memories. Like an old picture caught forever in standstill. A place where there is 'forever'.

But now, that place is gone. Her 'forever' was...is... forever gone.

It doesn't exist without Nate. And even if it did… all it was to her was a heavy gray trap where she's alone.

Ava fumbled for her folding umbrella in her black purse and pushed the button at its base to automatically unfold it.

As she stepped out into the now pouring rain, a flash of red caught her eyes. She turned to her right and saw a long haired florist adjusting a pot of red flowers in the flower shop. When she caught his gaze, she realized his eyes and hair were red too. They were in a beautiful and captivating shade of crimson which reminded her of the sunset...and the color of _blood_.

He looked stunned at first and then, much to her chagrin, winked at her and she, in return, tilted her head to the side and pointed to herself. The man from the other side of the glass window that was separating them nodded and made a 'come on in' signal to which she reluctantly responded to. Nate needed flowers anyway. She needed to see him again.

_*Clang* Clang*_

As she pushed the door open, the florist put his hair up in ponytail and then proceeded towards her.

"Welcome to the shop." He greeted and looked as though he wanted to say more but opted to close his mouth.

"Hnn."

"What can I get for a lovely miss such as you?"

When she raised her brows in skepticism, Red-head slapped a hand on his forehead and smirked cockily at her. "Like what you see?"

_Is he making a pass at me_? Ava thought, slightly put-off. _Cocky bastard_.

"I'd like half a dozen yellow roses, please." She finally said heading to the counter and digging her wallet from her bag. Red-head seemed rather not used to being by-passed as there was a long pause before he headed to the cash register with the flowers at hand.

"Will you be paying with your card, or will it be cash?" He asked looking at the rather cold woman clad in black. When she handed him a few bills, he punched in the numbers and waited until the receipt was printed before asking again.

"Would you like to put in a card, just in case?" He asked monotonously and watched more irritation creep onto the lady's already irate expression. At this, he smiled. _That's payback for ignoring my god-like charm._

"Pardon?" the brunette girl asked leveling him with her iciest gaze. It didn't seem to have any effect to hot head because he beamed at her as if he were amused.

"Would you like to put in a message for the recipient? Is it a boy or a girl? I'm betting it's a boy." This time, Red didn't bother hiding his amusement and the woman bit her lip, obviously insulted.

There was a long pause and then she averted her gaze.

"Unfortunately, the recipient of the flowers is deceased." She answered very softly causing the florist to stop whatever he was about to say. Ava gave him an unwavering stare and offered her palm, ignoring his suddenly serious face.

He reached out and held her hand. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make a joke about the flowers...my name's–"

"My change."

"Eh?"

"Do you honestly think I'm interested in your ideas to even want to know your name?" The woman asked irately pulling her hand from Red's long, warm fingers. Ava fought the smile threatening to tug at her lips when he saw his dumbfounded state. She proceeded to plunge the icy knife deeper and feigned a sullen tone as she said, " Do you think you can give me my change now? I really need to go clean his grave stone."

"Oh—" And he made an idiot of himself when he fumbled for the coins at the register. She bit her lip. He was being too cute. And though the circumstances that brought about this scene was not amusing at all, Avana had found a flicker of amusement in it , if only for a short while...

Much to her annoyance.

"Change. Hurry." She bit out just to get his ass moving.

When he handed her the flowers and her change, she immediately turned to leave but then…

"Hey." He called out from across the register. The girl turned and saw him approaching with a blue rose in his hand.

"Yes?" She answered very softly, first casting him a sidelong gaze and then fully turning to him and meeting his red, red eyes.

_It should be illegal to have mesmerizing eyes such as those. _Ava thought wryly, focusing her attention to the blue rose that greatly contrasted his crimson features.

"It was rude of me to say such words to a customer. This is just some kind of apology. I'd hate for a beautiful woman like you to not come by again." He replied. Then, in one, graceful movement, red-head tucked the flower in her hair; atop her left ear. Heat filled her cheeks as she moved to touch it, but he stopped her.

"Don't touch it." And she lowered her hands in response. "It's meant to stay where it belongs."

"Who determines what belongs where?" She shot back irately but made no gesture to pluck the flower off of her hair.

"Mind telling me your name?" He asked instead.

"You are awfully demanding." She countered.

"Man, whatever happened to the saying 'ladies first'? I was just asking." He complained, rolling his eyes. The brunette gave him a steady gaze and then answered:

"It's been changed by this boring black clad woman, dimwit. Now, out with it and stop wasting my time. What else do you have to say?"

"That bites. You're one feisty babe, you know. I'd hardly call you boring and if anything, the black just adds to your mysterious aura… I _like _it. Anyway, my name's…"

A cargo truck suddenly barreled out of nowhere, honking loudly as it lost its control on the slippery street—swallowing Red's next words in the process— and then slammed against a concrete post near the shop.

"Holy shit!" The florist exclaimed immediately heading to scene of the accident with his customer lazily trailing behind him. Her face remained calm as she dialed 11- 7* on her phone.

Red-head watched as the people in the street to gather near the now smoking truck. As he fuzzed over the injured driver and the assistant who were stuck in the front seat, the brunette observed the vehicle and noted that two of the tires were busted. Her eyes narrowed; ignoring the insistent drumming of the raindrops and wailing of a siren headed to their direction.

_[11-7 How may we help you? ]_

"Ah, yes. We've got an accident here at West Ave. 7th Road. It happened near a flower shop named Jien and Bro's at the right side of a publishing company building named Dragon Books Publishing Corp. Crashed against the utility pole. Both passengers, driver and passenger are injured in the front seats."

_[We'll be right over in a few minutes. What's the status of the victims?]_

She glanced over her shoulder and watched as the red-haired florist moved to extract the two victims from the front seat. The girl hastily moved towards him, dropping the flowers to the ground in the process.

_[Hello? May we know the victims' status?] _

"You dimwit, don't move them!" The brunette bit out, yanking the florist's hands away from the two injured victims, earning a startled gasp from him.

"Hey what's up with you, lady! I was only trying to help!"

The 'lady' glanced over her shoulder. As she moved and inspected the victims from her place beside the driver's seat.

"You won't be able to help them by moving them out into the rain. Don't you know that they could die of hypothermia and pneumonia before help arrives if you do that? It's better to keep them warm and unmoved to prevent more injuries." At this, Red flinched. "Do something for me and try to ask a random and useless by-stander to call for Traffic Assistance and help manage the traffic flow by parking their cars out of the main road." She commanded. Red opened his mouth to complain. "Have you checked their pulses? Are they conscious? " Ava cut in instead. Again, he opened his mouth to reply but was interrupted again when the girl practically sighed in frustration and shoved the phone to the redhead as she proceeded to climb over to the front seat to check on the victims.

_[Hello?]_The florist stared at the phone before putting the earpiece near his ear.

"Hey."

_[Sir, may we know the current situation over there?]_ The florist then gave the brunette a glare.

"Red! Repeat the words over I'm about to say." The brunette said as she checked the blood circulation, airways, and breathing of the victims. "

_Red? _The florist thought as he parroted the brunette's words over to the other line. _I thought I told her my name? _After the call ended he proceeded to assign flaggers to fix the traffic flow until help and authorities arrived.

Ava missed the insistent wailing of a police car which abruptly stopped near the scene because she heard a soft rustle and the rattling of chains from within the container.

"A chained animal?" She muttered and gently tapped at the metal of the container.

The said creature in question groaned and complained verbally. Making her mutter a string of oaths that had the red-haired florist cringing at its intensity.

_It was not an animal that was locked and chained inside the huge metal coffin._ _It's a_ _**child**_. She thought, baffled at such discover. _But why would these bastards chain and lock a child? _

Jumping from the vehicle and running towards the cargo container's locked door she thought of opening the massive metal doors herself… only to be stopped by two police officers… The sky was pouring down and drenching her while both men were dry and under the protection of black umbrellas late. One of the officers glared at her irately with his deep violet eyes while the other, smiled calculatingly at her as he gave her a once over with his beautiful green eyes. He was bleeding on the side but still plastered a smile at her.

"Had enough playing 'Good Samaritan' yet, woman?" The blond officer asked gruffly, reluctantly showing her his badge as did his companion.

" Hmm, let me see," the brunette said mockingly, scratching her forehead in thought. "The ambulance is on its way and I have managed to keep the victims warm. Traffic flow has been managed and I see that your other men are now helping the pseudo flaggers with the traffic so yes, I think I'm quite done, Mr. Grouchy." Her gaze matched his icy ones.

His violet eyes looked at her and pierced her soul with an intensity that made her freeze inside. Still, she met his gaze head on and even managed to raise her brow at his silence.

The dark-haired man who was standing beside the grouchy blonde must have sensed the tension between the two of them because he softly nodded at her and said:

"You have done well Miss—?"

"Reinhart. Avana Reinhart." Ava inclined her head as a greeting to the polite man and turned to look at Red who was running towards her with a yellow umbrella in hand.

"Thank you Reinhart-san, I see that the situation has been excellently handled."

"It's nothing." She answered, suddenly disturbed by the greenness of the man's eyes.

He gave her a solemn smile and was about to say something else but was cut in with the florists voice.

"About time you bastards arrived." The florist complained as he shared his precious umbrella space to the drenched Spartan woman beside him more out of chivalry than of amusement. Well, there was that, too, but he had been pissed at the fact that he'd been beaten by a woman in that situation. He was, after all, a sore loser.

"We are sorry for the inconvenience." The green-eyed diplomatic officer said with a slight nod to Mr. Florist. At that very moment, the ambulance arrived and the paramedics approached the victims. Eying at the scene for a while, Blondie moved past Ava and Red and then headed to the locked door of the cargo container.

"It's here am I right, Lieutenant?" He asked softly.

"Yes. I cannot be mistaken." The other man replied watching as Blondie took out the padlock and pulled the door open. "_IT _is definitely there."

"Have you called Social Welfare yet?"

"Yes. For now though, I am afraid we would have to put it in a warm place. It will be unfortunate to have it die of hypothermia, don't you think?"Upon saying that, he cast a look at the florist and the brunette girl who loved the color black too much for her own good.

"Then start calling Animal Control. Hey you." He said to the darkness. "You can stop acting like a damn monkey and come out now, kid …"

"Way to go dealing with a _kid_ Blondie." Red retorted peering over the darkness, grimacing at what he saw. "What—what the hell is _that _thing!"

"Shut up and mind your own goddamn business, red-head."

"What did you say!"

"Oh I'm sorry, I told you to fuck off and mind your goddamn business."

"Why you droopy-eyed faggo-"

"Reinhart-san, Red-san, I believe we should leave him to deal with it." Pacified the green-eyed officer trying to usher the two from the truck. "For now, I think you two should go inside the shop and wait for me there. We need to ask you a few questions."

"What for?" Red snapped giving him a look. Green-eyes in return smiled wider, although Ava could tell it was somewhat strained.

"Standard Operating Procedure, Florist-san." He answered very softly before he saw a paramedic approaching their small group. "Now if you would excuse me for a few minutes, I shall get back to you after having this injury treated."

"About time." Ava muttered, sending him an icy glare.

"Well, I could not miss greeting the hero of the day now, could I?" He asked politely, though his eyes and body language showed signs of irritation; which, if anything, held a very well concealed amount of sarcasm, too. The thought instantly made him another man in her metal lists of dangerous males.

"Just go, green-eyes." She answered and, after another uncomfortable moment of his piercing green stare, the deputy left to have his wound treated.

"Well, there he goes. Then miss, shall we?" The florist asked, putting his hand on her shoulder. Ava walked away from him—ignoring his protests— and headed to the opened cargo door then peered inside seeing the interaction between the '_it' _and the short tempered blonde. Her eyes widened. A child bounded by chains in a steel cage…like a monkey. So it _is _a child. He's got a gold diadem that shone amidst his brown fringes and a pair of mesmerizing golden eyes that struck a heartstrings inside of her. _Human trafficking, huh?_ _Bastards._ _Still...there is something that is eerily familiar about this child. Where could I have seen him?_

"Were you the one calling me? Well, you can stop now and get your ass moving."

"Who are you? I wasn't calling out to anybody." Chibi answered looking up at him, adoring the radiant blonde man before him.

_Such golden locks._ The child thought to himself._ It's so bright...As bright as the...sun..._

"Stop lying monkey and I'm here now so you can stop that goddamn calling."

"But I really I wasn't! … I wasn't calling to anyone…but…" The chimp paused thoughtfully then said, "...but maybe I was."

"Speak human language, you stupid ape, I don't have much patience."

"I was locked in here for a very long time and I was very lonely." Blondie stared as if waiting for him to go on. "I tried to call out…but then I realized that there isn't a name I _could_ call on to. So I…." The chains which bounded the poor child rattled as he put his fists to where his heart was. "I started calling for '_someone_' in my heart and then you came for me…Ah." He raised his head when he saw a long haired girl in black standing in the rain, looking at him with a slight smile.

"Who's that girl?" He asked and Blondie shot Ava a glare to which she responded with another raised brow.

"Didn't I tell you to mind your own friggin' business, woman!" He snapped earning a glare from the girl.

"I don't take orders from anyone, Grouch ball. Red-_san_." She said to the florist behind her.

_Ugh. Enough with the 'Red' already... _the red-head thought before saying,"Yeah?"

"Would you mind…bringing a few blankets for the child? The kid is shivering." She said very softly, not realizing that she too was shaking. Red watched her softened gaze and guessed it must be the maternal instincts talking. He sighed. He had never been too good with such women… no matter how lovely or beautiful they are. Finally, the need to keep her warm and dry prevailed and he answered:

"Sure. But in return, you would agree to go inside the shop and warm up first."

She gave him a very grateful smile and nodded. "Thank you, Florist-san."

"You're welcome."

"By the way, Red-san..."

"What is it?"

"You can call me Ava. My full name is Avana Reinhart but Ava's fine, too."

"Avana or Ava it's a beautiful name, no doubt about that. You can call me Yujin... Red's a bit too literal."

She gave him an ethereal smile which slowly faded when she focused her attention to The Grouch.

Cold purple eyes met the equally chilling stare of woodland orbs as the brunette re-focused her attention to him and the Chibi who now eyed her with interest.

"If it's okay with you, Officer-_sama_, please take the child inside the shop as well. A blanket wouldn't do much for a wet body."

Blondie heard the sharp thrust of her words and found no argument to what she said. He too, after all, detests the rain. And she needn't say anything about that because right now, two morons are calling out to him although done with absolutely no words.

"What fools." He muttered then turned and offered his hand to the chained child. "Come. I'll take you with me since this is fate…"

"Let's go." Yujin said, ushering Ava into the shop. On their way inside, she met Green-eye's gaze and held it until the shop door closed between them.

"Another fool in the deck of cards…What a moron."

She whispered feeling the ache of an old wound at her side.

_Nathan...why do I see him in YOU? _

**Author's corner! : Thank you! (EDITED!)**

Hello guys! This is Tyner Twine… and this is my first entry here in . Thank you for spending your precious time in reading my entry! So, is this Good? Bad? So-so? Please review! And tell me how you feel.

I have edited this since I want to put in a strong foundation for the plot.

**CREDITS to my lovely betas: **Acerbus Equinomin and GHOSTSherri (Melissa)

Thanks to both of you I am able to make my story better. :D so glad to have both of you. Much love!

**Will there be pairings?**

I hadn't given much thought on that since this is only the start of the story. However the idea of Ava x Sanzo or Ava x Hakkai is somewhat appealing to me. Since Blondie and Green-eyes both have this…complicated touch of attitude, psyche and personality. Who do you think she should be with? Whoever you choose between the two would make one hell of ride in the story!

**Will there be scenes in Togenkyou?**

Yep. That will be in the next few chapters so please review!

I also need a beta reader so if anyone's interested please PM me or leave a message with your reviews haha!

***11-7 is an emergency hotline like 9-11**

***-sama is an honorific used for people who have higher status of position in firms or social standing**

**The name 'Avana' and 'Ava' is a German or Hebrew name which means a lot of things : **

*Beautiful flower

*Serpent

*Life

*Bird

_I chose this name because these things pertain to the character that Ava possesses in the story._

**See you in Chapter 2!**

**Deux: The Fool's Life Part 2: Innocence **


	2. Deux: Forbidden connections

**The Breaking Point**

_By: Tyner Twine _

_**Disclaimer:**__You know the drill. I own nothing except the original character that I had _

_I do, however, own Rick, Nathan and Ava in this story. Enjoy!_

_**Deux: Reversed Magician: Forbidden Connection**_

* * *

><p>"<em>The reason why we are weak is because we are made so to learn how to be strong. The reason why we are alone while learning how to be strong is because in one way or another—if everything else disintegrates and we fail—there is someone who is made to come along at the right time and fill in that empty space to lend us strength when we need it most. Even if we vehemently deny that we are vulnerable creatures who are prone to break when we reach out breaking point, we sometimes fail to see the small cracks that had developed through the years. We wouldn't know that it was there all along until it develops into bigger, more destructive cracks that are too late to put back together and be made the same again." –Tyner Twine<em>

* * *

><p>He had always been known as very smart, level-headed man. As the Deputy Officer at the local police station, Zhu Hajie made it a priority to remain in control of his emotions at all times. Not that he needed to try to. After a few years of travelling and facing dangerous situations, he had always prided himself as one of the level-headed members of the party. Thinking about the old times now though gave Hajie—<p>

No wait. His real name was Hakkai. That's right. He was Cho Hakkai.

Funny how he could forget his own name.

But he couldn't help that now could he? He thought wistfully as he remembered how they were forcibly dragged into a foreign world and made to assume different names.

The old times? They had been fun in some instances; he would admit to that. Other times...other times—like now— the memories of the past are like... ghosts which haunt you wherever you go and make you feel fear and a coldness that was unnatural. Supernatural.

It was getting chilly in the room he was situated in with _her_.

It didn't help that Avana Reinhart's—or 'Ava' as they would sometimes call her—very steady, very cold gaze was directed to him as though it had been meant to cut and tear him apart just to see what kind of soul was residing in his body.

No, he wasn't afraid. But he could feel the thick straps of his patience straining thin at her very cold acceptance of his presence. He felt sharp needles pricking his chest and controlled a grimace that almost made its way to his calm, smiling facade.

No, she doesn't remember. He thought sadly looking at the light brown liquid in his tea cup. Had it been 30 minutes or an hour since they all entered the flower shop to have the 'Standard Operating Procedures' gotten over with?

"Weren't you supposed to ask me all those rhetorical questions now, officer-sama—"

"Zhu Hajie. My name's Deputy Officer Zhu Hajie, Reinhart-san," He corrected with a small smile and he congratulated himself for keeping it slightly genuine. Nothing about her changed.

Ava stared at the other man's kind smile and felt a slight flutter in her chest. Somehow it had felt familiar. She pushed the feeling aside and her already chilly gaze frosted over when she set her now empty teacup on the table. The tea that the red-haired florist concocted was terrible but she felt considerably warmer now that she had tea and had been given a thick woolen blanket to fight of the cold.

She gave him a cold smile and decided that she didn't like him. Never mind that she had never met him. Her intuition screamed 'dangerous' the moment their eyes met.

She just didn't know what kind of 'dangerous' it was.

"Are you feeling better now?" Deputy Officer Zhu Hajie said as he, too, put his still full tea cup on the table. He must have known the tea would be awful. Ava nodded and waited for him to continue but he just stared at her with those disturbingly beautiful green eyes.

"Zhu Hajie-san you are making me uncomfortable." But her face remained as it was…emotionless. Hajie leaned back and gave her a light-hearted chuckle.

"I'm sorry," He said, the smile never leaving his face. "It's just that I didn't know where to start."

"Weren't you supposed to ask about the incident?" She replied raising a brow. He raised a hand and gestured at the huge glass window which showed unformed officers cleaning up what was left of the accident scene once the damaged truck was towed and the police lines had been rolled up.

"We had it figured out, I'm afraid." The officer muttered gently, keeping his eyes at the scene although Ava could tell that his mind was drifting somewhere else.

"Then what am I doing here, drinking awful tea with you?" She motioned to stand up but then felt a small hand clasp hers and the met a pair of beautiful golden eyes screened by light brown fringes.

She had forgotten about the kid. Damn it. Damn mister-green-eyes.

Damn _him_.

Ava sat back down and smiled at the child.

"Is Big Sister leaving?" He asked, and she saw true sadness and fear in his beautiful eyes. She sent the amused green-eyed officer a killing look and received a wider, somewhat triumphant smile in return.

_What the hell was that for? _

The child tugged at her hand again and she forced herself to look away from the annoying officer and focus on the child instead. Smiling a little, she sat back down and met the child's eye-level. "I'm not leaving." She said very softly as she took of the towel that was draped on the sofa beside her and started drying his hair. It almost broke her heart to see her smile at her. The child was clearly afraid of someone leaving him.

But what happened to his _Sun_?

She darted her gaze to the motionless blonde sitting at the sofa situated beside the one where the Deputy-guy was sitting. He had his eyes close as he savored the flavor of his Marlboro reds.

Funny how she could miss the smell of smokes.

She gazed back at the child who was staring innocently at her and then felt his small hands on her cheeks then smiled. "I was right; Big Sister's got soft smooth skin."

Ava's eyes widened as fast images flashed in her mind and then dissipated. And then, almost instantly her head began to ache and her vision focused and refocused at the child's worried face.

"Big sister, are you alright?"

She touched his hand and gave him a weak smile. "I'm fine—"

Before she could finish what she was about to say, the blonde police officer had his hands on the kid's shoulder. "That's enough, you idiot." He growled irately as he half-dragged the child from her. She motioned to stand up but felt a pair of strong hands push her back down the seat causing her to growl at whoever it was for making her dizziness worse.

"Sorry, love, but you can't do that unless you can make it out of this shop on your own and perfectly in one piece." She held her temple and saw wisps of red hair hanging near her face as the florist bent forward and felt her forehead. The florist frowned then turned to the officers.

"Okay, so why the fuck keep a sick girl waiting for nothing?" Ava grimaced at the f-word and noticed that Hajie sent the florist a glare while managing to cover the brunette child's ears.

"Yujin-san, please mind your words." The officer stated softly as he—with the grace of a swan and the speed of a viper—rounded the coffee table separating him and Ava a few moments ago and bent down to confirm if she was indeed sick. He raised his hand to touch her forehead, but stop midway when

He met found beautiful brown eyes staring dazedly at him.

"It's alright." He said softly as a gentle smile graced his lips. "It's alright." He whispered again as he gently put her hands down and brushed a hand on her forehead.

She grimaced.

He inwardly flinched.

After a split second, Hajie stood up and shot the blonde across the living room a questioning glance. He, in return, raised a blond brow and took a long drag from his cigarette, exhaled then looked away. "Tie her down if you have to. She doesn't leave until the fever goes down."

"You're so not cute, _Yuan-sama._" Yujin jeered as he veered off of the blonde's line of vision before he could shoot him.

"I'm afraid you'll be staying here for a while." The green-eyed healer said softly as he bent down and met her gaze once again. This time he had been prepared for the vehement refusal he knew would be coming. He raised his brow when she opened her mouth to speak.

"I can just call someone—a friend I know— to take me home." If she thought she could just brush him off like that, she was in for a big surprise.

Hajie smiled. "Oh please do so if that would make you feel better. That is…" he said as he motioned to her now powerless phone. "…if you could still use your phone."

She stared helplessly at her dead phone and wondered if she could call anyone even if her phone was alive. She thought about Rick and grimaced.

"Reinhart-san…" Hajie said sternly, effectively boxing her into a corner. "Even if you call anyone, it would greatly inconvenience them given the weather and the time." He paused and spared his wrist watch a glance then set his eyes back to her. "It's already 9:15. Most of your friends will be with their families eating dinner or going to sleep. Stay here for now."

"I need to go give Nathan the flowers. I promised him that I will visit today."

"He can wait. The flowers will not go anywhere; besides, would he want you to meet him in such a state?"

When he saw the pain in her eyes—it was the kind of pain that had nothing to do with fever—he knew it was time to veer off the subject.

"Love, listen to Hajie. It'll be dangerous for you to go out alone, much less in your condition."

Ava glanced at the three grown men and put her hand on her temple again. "Why are acting as if you are concerned of me?" She asked biting the inside of her cheek when another wave of migraine made the room swirl once again. "I barely know you guys. I just met you today. Shouldn't it be 'I'll mind my own business and you'll mind yours in return' kind of situation?"

"That's true." Yuan replied bluntly as he stubbed his cigarette on the ashtray and stood up glaring at her. "What happens to you—whether you live or die—is none of our concern. But you'll be another pain in the ass if something bad happened to you while you were seen in our care. I don't want to be woken up at night and be told that the stupid Good Samaritan woman who was last seen with us was either raped, killed or run over while we were looking like lazy idiots who let you go off and start being stupid."

Ava glared back at him then winced again when her head swam. Repressing the urge to swear, she bit her lip and tried to grasp for coherence.

It didn't work.

"Yujin, Hajie, handcuff her if you need to. That woman's not leaving this shop until I say so. Let's go, chimp. "

Yuan threw over his shoulder as he dragged the protesting brunette child across the living room and into the hall leading to the bath to have him cleaned.

"That stupid monk's so not cute." Yuan muttered as he patted Ava's head. "He just cares for you, love. You get comfortable here while Hajie and I prepare the guestroom."

Ava paused for a bit until all of the facts she hadn't registered finally made its way to her partially working brain. " Monk? Guestroom? Hajie and I? You guys _live _together?"

"Whoa easy, girl," Yujin laughed as he bent down her eye-level and ignored the strained smile that Hajie…Hakkai was flashing him. "We call him monk because he's got a friggin' stiff pole in his ass as a permanent fixture; and yes, guestroom because we three live together in this shop."

"Yujin-san, please have the guestroom readied for Miss Avana." Hajie smiled at the brunette girl. "I'll make some more tea for our guest. It would seem that the tea you had served her made her illness worse."

_So that's how he knew the tea would be awful!_ Ava thought bitterly, still feeling the strange after-taste of the tea she'd drunk.

Yujin gave her a leveled look then nodded and smirked. "Sure thing. Where're the sheets?"

"You can find them in the second floor storage closet in the vacant room."

"Okay. See you, love." He winked at Ava and sauntered off to the hall and onto the staircase leading to the second floor of the shop.

Hajie gently wrapped the sick girl with the thick blanket and smiled—he couldn't stop doing that when he's around her—then gently straightened up and turned to head to the kitchen.

"Thank you." Came a soft voice from across the living room. He turned to Ava and found her smiling.

"Your hands… they are beautiful." She whispered closing her eyes.

His heart stopped and he felt a pressure in his throat and at the back of his eyes. It was something that not even a smile could conceal.

_Kanan used to say the same. _ He thought, closing her eyes and reveling on the memory of his former lover and sister's face.

Hakkai released a breath he didn't know he was holding and quickly approached her unconscious form.

Pain was evident in his green eyes.

* * *

><p><em>I had a dream. A very warm dream where a pair of familiar strong arms held me close and rocked me gently until I fell asleep in that dream and dreamed again. <em>

_He was so sweet when we kissed. The flicker of green flame in his eyes was beautiful that it was heart breaking…it was as if…he wasn't looking at me…_

_But like a dream, he was seeing a dream of that person I don't know about. _

_The person who is like me but isn't like me. _

_The person who isn't me…_

_The person who will __**never **__be me. _

_It hurts…so much so that it was satisfying._

_Who are you? _

* * *

><p>Hakkai gently laid her on the bed of the guestroom and watched her sleeping face. Her chestnut brown hair and fair complexion looked beautiful in amber lighting. He lifted his hand to touch her but stopped when a single teardrop rolled down the side of her closed lids.<p>

"Who are you thinking of, Ava?" He whispered as he gently wiped the crystal-clear moisture from her face and brought it to his lips, savoring the salty taste it gave his senses. "Please don't cry." He put a hand to over his heart and closed his eyes. "Don't break this heart any further than it already had."

"'Kai." He turned to his red-haired friend.

"I know, Yujin—Gojyo. But I can't stop this feeling."

"You're going to break her, 'Kai." The red-head muttered from across the doorway as he stared at the forlorn figure of the green-eyed healer. "You're going to break her and yourself."

"Why do we have to go back, Gojyo? Why go back when everything's over—"

"Is it really over, 'Kai?" The kappa fished his pack of smokes from his pocket, lit it, and then took one long drag before saying, "Out of the four of us, you and that chimp took _it _the hardest. I felt crappy too, believe me. And the monk? Heh, hell if I know…" he exhaled the smoke from his cancer stick and continued, "But was it really over, I wonder. If so, why were we dragged into her world at the time she knew nothing about us?"

Hakkai gave out an exasperated sigh and gently touched her face. "She's cruel, Gojyo…she's so cruel."

Gojyo looked at his best friend and then at the embers of his smoke.

"Cruel, eh? Heh. That she is, my friend. That she is…"

* * *

><p><em>I thought I felt moisture drop on my face. Was it raining in my dream? <em>

…_Why is the rain salty?_

_A warmth that was so fleeting and gentle… A voice that soothes my trembling body and heart. _

_You are familiar._

_I know you._

…_I know the four of you…._

… _Don't I?_

_Touch me, please. _

_Please touch me again so I can remember…._

* * *

><p>"What are you planning to do now?" Gojyo asked after a while. He watched his friend bow his head for a while then walked towards him and gave him a tap on the shoulder.<p>

That was all he could do for the both of them.

* * *

><p>"<em>Just what the hell are you doing, Ava!" Nathan screamed as his green eyes flared with rage and frustration. <em>

_She stood with her back to the cliff and listened to the wind's call. She didn't say anything and clutched the scripture in her chest. "I love you, Nathan. I love you…but because you're my brother, it's painful." She whispered and he heard her because he was her sister. _

"_Ava—" He began and he started to tremble. She shook her head and felt the wind whip the moisture from her face. _

_Then she began to pray an the scripture glowed and engulfed both of them…_

_The last thing she heard was the wind's soft, soft whisper and the gleaming tears in his green eyes when he mouthed the words she never meant to hear. _

"_I will love you forever." _

_And she finally fell._

_It was a dream-like memory. _

_But in her heart, she could feel that just in this fantasy world, everything had been so real._

* * *

><p>"Don't say his name." He whispered as he pressed his lips against Ava's forehead. "Don't call out his name… Please."<p>

"Nathan." The sleeping woman whispered as a tiny drop of tear slid down the side of her eyes. Hakkai kissed her tears, too.

Then finally, finally, he broke down.

Outside the guest room, Sanzo stood and looked blankly at the wall opposite the door.

"You fool." He muttered as he blew out the satisfying smoke in his lungs. "Just choose; him or me." Then, he straightened up and started walking to his room. Sleep was necessary for someone who barely gets any in his line of work but he won't be getting any tonight.

The thought pissed him off.

And the last thought he left outside the door of his room was that he wanted to run his hands through her long brown hair and kiss her senseless. Strictly out of frustration but he wouldn't know how it would go from there, would he?

With one heavy sigh, he turned the knob of his door and entered the room. But even in the darkness and solitude, he could feel her with him.

Damn it.

Damn _her_.

Outside, the rain _pit patted _against the glass windows and golden eyes looked sadly at the harsh, gray skies.

"Big Sister is crying in her heart." He whispered as he felt like crying too. "Why is she calling a name I don't know when I am here?"

He touched the cold, cold glass and wondered if the moisture outside of it was because of the weather or the reflection of his own, sad tears.

"Big sister…." He closed his eyes, and a tiny droplet of tear hit the wooden pain, causing the moisture to dissolve and leave a darker brown shade on the wood. When he opened his eyes, there was profound understanding in it…

But it was all so sad….

"Why do you call out a dead man's name?"

* * *

><p>"<em>My soul remembers but my mind does not."<em>

_I'm cruel._

_**Forgive me.**_

* * *

><p>The Merciful Goddess looked at the images in her lotus pond and smirked.<p>

"This beats boredom, alright. Now, let's see how you boys handle my daughter." Plucking one of the lotus from her pond she stared at it for a while and then threw it to the reflected images of the four chosen ones.

"Let the game begin."

* * *

><p><strong>An: **There you go! The replacement chapter of _Deux_. I felt the need to do so. I'm sorry. It's just that the events in this chapter will provide a good leverage for me to concretize my story.

I love you guys for liking and commenting.

**Commendation corner! : Maraming Salamat! (Thank You!)  
><strong>

**Ahntanya's** **hope: **Ah~ you made my day!

**Rylle** **culler: **Being the first one to like the story helped me strive better to create more wonderful chapters, thanks!

**kira86**: thank you so much for being THE first reviewer! I cried tears of joy.

**Jaevees: **Thank you, thank you for liking this story!

**NarutoFallenAngel123: **I really appreciate your support!

**And to everyone who's reading this story:** If there is _any _way at all that I can improve, do let me know! :D I want to be a better writer for you guys. Also if you have any questions or if I made out a few mistakes don't hesitate to tell me. Saiyuki has been one of my long time favorites!

Flames will be used to fry my old sandals. :D

**Tyner Twine. out**


	3. Treis:Broken Strings:Pt1: Unfurl & Fly

**The Breaking Point**

by: _Tyner Twine_

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer :Saiyuki? <em>Nope. Not mine.

**Chapter 4: Broken Strings: Part 1: Unfurl and Fly**

**Suggested music:**

_**Ron Pope**__ - A Drop In the Ocean (Hakkai's moment it this chapter)_

_**Taylor Swift – **__Safe and Sound (Gojyo's moments in this chapter) _

* * *

><p>She opened her eyes and saw him sleeping awkwardly in the wooden chair, a quilt wrapped around his shoulders.<p>

_Has he been looking after me all night?_ She thought, pushing the sheets aside and sitting up. Not really wanting to answer the question, Ava slid of the bed and realized, albeit too late, that in the course of her feverish coma, her clothes had been stripped down to her lacy black camisole and matching underwear.

Blushing beet red on her lack of clothing in the presence of a man, she gave the sleeping deputy a glare that could have borne holes to his skull if looks could kill and slid back under the sheets.

"It wasn't me who undressed you." He said suddenly, almost making Ava jump out of her skin. When she turned to the owner of the soft, gentle, voice, she saw him smiling at her making him (even more) handsome despite his bedraggled appearance.

"What time is it?" She asked instead when she finally managed to get her vocal chords to function.

Hajie flipped his wrist and looked at the face of his Rolex then replied:

"It's still early. Please go back to sleep."

"I know it's early." She snapped pointing to the still dark landscape outside the window. "I want to know what time it is now because I have somewhere else to go to."

The deputy sighed in what seemed to be resignation before finally answering her question, "It is 3:45. Please go back to sleep; you are still weak."

"But—"

"I can handcuff you Miss Ava— Yuan-san's orders, and on my own will too— but I know you're smarter to realize that you are still sick and I know that you will never leave this room until you are strong enough." Hajie cut in patiently, as though he were talking to a child.

Ava gauged the firmness of his gaze and the softness of his voice then shook her head then slid back into the warmth of the mattress. He seemed to take this as his signal to move from his seat and sit on her bedside, gently dipping a small towel into a basin of cool water before proceeding to put wipe her face and neck.

"I can do that." She muttered trying to take the towel from him but he moved it out of her reach and shook her head.

"No. Please let me do this and just rest." He replied hoarsely.

"You need rest too. It's affecting your voice and you look so tired." She replied, reaching out to him and touching the dark bags under his eyes caused by sleep deprivation. When she realized what she was doing, she dropped her hand back onto the mattress.

It took everything in him to resist the urge to lean to her touch. He realized then, too late, that his reaction, which was just a slight flinch from when her hand made contact to his face, looked as though her touch was not welcome.

"I'm sorry. You… just remind me of somebody."

He carefully took hers in his and lifted it slightly.

"You are very thoughtful, Miss Ava." He muttered as his thumb caressed the back of her hand with small, smoothing circles.

"Did you look after me the night?" her eyes never leaving his. Hajie gave her a small smile before gently lowering her hand back onto the mattress.

"Yes, I did." He replied softly, that gentle smile still plastered on his face.

"You didn't have to." She answered trying to sit up, only to be guided back to the bed with the deputy's gentle hands.

"Yes, I had to." And he gave her a stern gaze as he picked up the damp towel from the mattress and dipped it into the basin.

"No you didn't." She persisted. "You should have called someone I know and sent me home."

"Yes, I did." He squeezed the water from the towel and gently damped it over her forehead and face. He gave her one stern glance and that was that. Gently but firmly, he won over her stubbornness. "Sending you back with another person is not an option too."

Ava managed to stay quiet for a while as he attended to her, wiping her face her neck, and her arm, checking her temperature before moving to change the water in the basin and get more ice.

"Why?" She suddenly asked, making him look at her.

He said nothing for a moment, sighed and then turned away from her.

"It's logical isn't it?" He responded very softly,

"What is?"

"Once they send you home they'll just put a cool towel on your forehead and head home." Hajie turned and met her surprised gaze. "Nobody is going to make sure you're really alright and take care of you the way I did."

His abrupt aversion of eye contact made Ava feel that it was unexpected. Before she could comment on it, the deputy then gave her a tired smile.

"I'll just go and change the water in the basin. I'll be back in the morning to bring you breakfast and some fever medicine. For now, rest up." He whispered as he lifted his hand and, after a moment's hesitation, patted her head and turned to go.

Before he could successfully escape the temptress on the other side of the bed, Hajie felt her fingers wrapped firmly around his wrist.

"Miss Ava, I need to change the water in the basin." He forced out, averting his glance from her face and her underdressed figure.

"You rest too." She blurted out, not caring if her lacy camisole was exposed before him. It was funny how she could feel so at ease with someone she just met.

And that sense of familiarity…

"I'll retire as soon as I finish this. Now, please let me go." Hajie said sternly.

The brunette released his hand immediately and though he felt the sudden urge to hold it again, he sighed, "please go back to sleep. You really need rest."

Ava watched the as the man closed the door behind him and then looked at the hand she used to stop him from leaving.

Somehow, somewhere deep inside her, that polite and very simple rejection hurt her.

But why would a mere stranger have the capacity to make her hurt this much? She pressed the hand to her chest and took a deep breath, before releasing it and finally surrendering herself to the tempting invitation of sleep.

Deep in her heart, a small, nagging voice trailed through her thoughts and haunted her.

It held whispers of secrets and forgotten memories.

It held a forgotten promise of **_love_**.

Of _**life**_.

Of _**death.**_

Of **_reincarnation_**.

* * *

><p>Hakkai gently set the metal basin on top of the counter before allowing himself to stare ahead at the nothingness of the white kitchen wall.<p>

"You look flustered," Gojyo commented as he suddenly appeared from the staircase, a stick of West Lights hanging on his lips.

The green-eyed healer sighed exasperatedly and gave him a patient smile. "Gojyo please don't smoke inside the house." He muttered as he took his glasses off and massaged the bridged of his nose with his thumb and index finger. "It might set off the smoke detector."

The Red-head gave him a care-free shrug before pulling the cancer stick from his mouth and striding towards him.

"You go to sleep, 'Kai. I'll look after the girl."

The look his best friend gave him made him hold his hands up. "What? I'm not going to molest her, for Pete's sake! Sick girls don't turn me on—"

"But the ones in black lacy lingerie do." He replied shaking his head wistfully at Gojyo.

"What—" Gojyo sputtered, almost dropping the cancer stick in between his fingers. "Oh, come on! You honestly believe that _I'm _like that? We'd been buddies for a long time now and I don't know if you noticed, but I don't take girls who aren't willing. I'm still pretty decent, you know."

Hakkai looked up at the red-head and smiled then patted his shoulder and gave him an acknowledging nod. "I know. I was just messing with you."

"Hah." Gojyo could only say. "Seriously, 'Kai. Go crash. You messing up with me like this is creeping me out."

Hakkai chuckled and scratched the back of his head. "I knew you'd say that." This earned him a smirk from the red-headed youkai who, in return, gave him a playful pat on the back. "Go crash. I'll go..er… _play nurse_ for this shift."

The smile he got from Hakkai made him laugh instead. "Just messing, with you, ol' buddy. Now go." He gave his back a gentle push and the healer's body went on auto pilot. After whispering a soft good night to him, he headed up the stairs and into his room.

When Gojyo heard the soft click of Hakkai's door, he looked at the cigarette in his hand and then let out an exasperated sigh as he swiftly scanned the empty kitchen.

"That fool." He muttered crushing the filter in his hand and tossing it into the waste bin beside the counter.

* * *

><p>Rick stared at his mobile phone and stared at his phone log.<p>

He had called Ava's phone six times to check on her when his calls to her house phone led him to her voice mail.

Now, even her phone's out of reach.

_What the hell is going on?_ He thought, pressing Ava's speed dial in his phone and switching on its loudspeaker.

**_**Ring**Ring**_**

**_*Click*_**

"_You reached Ava's voice mail, please leave your message after the tone" _

Rick stared at the phone, surprised that it was now switched on then said:

"Ava, this is Rick. Where are you now? Are you alright? As soon as you get this message _please_ call me."

_****Beep****_

* * *

><p>Ava stared at her phone then sighed.<p>

"There goes my only chance for a ride home." She whispered.

"I'm guessing that fella's a dude."

Ava turned and smiled at Yujin who sauntered across the room and sat on Hajie's chair. "You didn't answer it." He nodded at her phone. The brunette shook her head and placed the phone on top of the desk.

"It's complicated." she replied, automatically sliding back into the sheets when the red-head set to work on the basin filled with cool water.

"That guy's into you." Yujin commented as he squeezed the excess moisture in the rough piece of cloth and spared the vibrating gadget on the desk a wary glance before pressing the towel on Ava's forehead.

When she didn't answer, he smirked.

"So, it's _that_ complicated, huh?"

"He was my brother's best friend." She replied softly. "Apparently he had feelings for me that I didn't know of ever since then."

"Ever since _when_?" The red-head asked resting his elbows on his knees and letting his wrists dangle freely.

Ava made a face. "Ever since…_ever_, I guess." She blinked. "Wait, why am I even talking about him with you?"

He shrugged. "Well, that might be because you felt like you can trust me. Here," He said offering his right hand. When the girl raised a brow at him, he smiled. "Just take it."

Ava gently raised her hand and Yujin met hers halfway, letting her palm rest against his for a moment before closing his long fingers around it.

"There." He muttered raising his red gaze on hers. "Do you feel it?"

She looked at her hand and concentrated on the small feeling of warmth that ebbed from Yujin to her. It was a small swirling warmth at the center of her palm at first but when he grasped her hand, it slowly began to spread to her arm, chest and then to her entire body. "I feel it." she breathed looking back at him again. She sat up and stared at their interconnected hands.

Yujin moved to her bedside and then took her other hand into his.

"This..." he whispered raising their hands. "…is the proof that you can trust me."

"But how?" She asked, her fingers interlacing with his.

"You've felt this with Hajie and that chimp kid didn't you?"

Ava nodded. "Yes. But why?" she shook her head a little. "H-how? This is impossible—"

"Ava, do you believe in reincarnation?"

"What?"

"Reincarnation. Rebirth. Do you believe in it?"

"I can't say I don't." She replied. Yujin nodded and then gently unfurled their joint hands with his palms resting under her own.

"I felt the same feeling of familiarity when I first saw you." He went on, gently smiling at her. "It's strange doesn't it? A silly idea, really—"

"I felt it too," Ava cut in meeting his gaze. "With you, with Hajie-san, with that little kid."

She watched his face and noted that his smile held a gleam of sadness.

"This is strange, Yujin-san. But it's not silly." She commented, not wanting the awkward silence to stretch on. That seemed to snap him out of his reverie because he chuckled and gently removed his hand from hers.

"Of course it is, love." He answered gently pinching her cheeks causing her gasp. He then smoothed the area with his thumbs. "This is strange, too." He said suddenly.

"What do you mean?"

His hands left her face and the wonderful feeling of warmth vanished and finally allowed the coldness to set in.

"You and I, talking like old friends." He smiled at her. "…Touching like old friends."

Ava stared at their linked hands then sighed. "Yes, it's strange." She bit her lip and gave him wry smile.

"So…does this mean we're reincarnated people who are destined to meet?"

He stared at her for a moment, and then tilted his head slightly. "Maybe," he replied grasping her hand. "What do you think? I'd love it if we were. "

Ava gave rewarded him with a slight chuckle then playfully shoved his hand away.

"Hey what was that for?" He asked, chuckling himself and pretending to be hurt.

"You want to know what I think." She asked, rolling her eyes.

"What?"

"I think," Ava muttered tapping the red head's shoulder. "..that you have just been friend-zoned."

"Ouch!" Yujin exclaimed clutching his chest.

They both smiled at each other.

"Thank you, Yujin-san." Ava whispered smiling up at him. "To be honest, I had been feeling very edgy since that accident."

"I noticed." The red head replied and said nothing else. It was always a good way to keep people talking and he was just dying to know more about her.

"I don't really like car accidents." She admitted starring at her hands. "They're way too scary."

Gojyo stared at her for while then finally decided to let the topic drop.

"Why don't you close your eyes and rest a bit?" He offered gently guiding her back onto the mattress. Ava didn't really want to but the sudden sleepiness that washed over her defeated her will.

That didn't stop her from protesting a bit though. Gojyo chuckled and smoothed her unruly bangs then said, "Sleep for now and be good. I promise, tomorrow after breakfast I'll take you where you need to go. For now, it's time for some shut-eye, 'kay?"

She wasn't able to suppress the yawn that bubbled out of her. The red-head half-smirked and half-smiled. "That's my girl. Good night, love."

"Mmm."

She closed her eyes and finally slipped back into the depths of the endless darkness where, in a distance she heard a huge bird flapping its wings and taking flight… fighting the strings that were holding it captive and breaking free with a mighty snap.

* * *

><p><em>In that one endless dream…It felt as though I was flying and I could taste the sweet, sweet nectar of freedom. <em>

_Whose strings have finally broken?_

_Whose wings have finally unfolded?_

_Whose flight is this that I am dreaming of?_

_Who really am I? _

_**What really am I?  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: FINALLY!**

Sorry the hibernation period. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter I'm already writing the next chapter so stay tuned and review of course!

**If you have questions, do review and ask them I'd also be happy to know what you think.**

Much love!

Tyner Twine

**Signing out.**


End file.
